


I'll Hold You Close and Love You the Most

by tiredandtender



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Gay Zuko (Avatar), M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Unrequited Love, sokka has lots of inner turmoil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25453174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredandtender/pseuds/tiredandtender
Summary: Sokka struggles with the matters of the heart in the final weeks of the Hundred Year War.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 149





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I recently read Rise of Kyoshi, and I loved the poem Kuruk wrote for Hei-Ran. Its subject could easily be Zuko, too, and I realized that was a great opportunity for some Zukka content. No ROK/SOK spoilers, so don't worry if you haven't read them. Enjoy!

**The Year of Sozin’s Comet — Si Wong Desert**

—

 _I’ve got two knives that are cast in bronze  
_ _they pierce all the way to the soul  
_ _they draw you in with the promise of sin  
_ _like the moth to the flame to the coal._

 _I’ve got hair like the starless night  
_ _it sticks to my lips when I smile  
_ _I’ll wind it with yours and we’ll drift off course  
_ _in a ship touching hearts all the while._

 _For the way I walk is a lantern lit  
_ _that leads you into the night_  
_I’ll hold you close and love you the most  
_ _until our end is in sight._

Attributed to Avatar Kuruk, date unknown.

—

Sokka hadn’t been planning on reading any poetry in Wan Shi Tong’s library, but this poem, scrawled on a slip of paper that fell out of an atlas of the Fire Nation that was at least four hundred years old, had made its way into his hands, seemingly of its own accord. It was touching, and he had to admit it was artistically impressive. It made sense that Aang had been a man of letters in his past life. He considered showing it to the others, but he decided that the risk of getting made fun of for seeking out traditional lyric poetry instead of intelligence for the war was too great. Instead, he folded it up and slipped it into his pocket. It was too sweet to leave behind.

♦♦♦

After Sokka, Katara, Aang, and Toph made their way out of the desert, Sokka slipped the poem into his bag and mostly forgot about it. It wasn’t until after the invasion, when the group was on Ember Island with Zuko, that he read it again. It was nighttime, when everyone was getting ready to sleep, and Sokka was trying to be as discreet as possible as he studied the poem.

“What’s that?” Zuko asked. Sokka hadn’t noticed him standing a few paces away. He hurriedly shoved the paper into his pocket.

“What’s what? I don’t have anything! What are you talking about?” Sokka blustered, his face almost as red as his tunic.

“Oh, sorry. I thought you had a piece of paper or something. Maybe I’m seeing things — I should get to bed. Good night, Sokka.”

“Good night.” Sokka breathed a sigh of relief after Zuko was gone. That was a close call. He wasn’t quite ready to come out to the others as a poetry lover. He hadn’t even told anyone about that night with the haiku class in Ba Sing Se. He felt the fatigue in his body growing stronger by the minute. He figured it was time for him to turn in, too.

♦♦♦

The next day was sunny and warm, and Sokka spent most of it lounging in the courtyard of Zuko’s royal beach villa, watching the comings and goings of his friends. The worn stone of the courtyard, the carvings, the fountain that had long since gone dry, and the coolness that the shade offered him made this a great place to just _be_ for a little while. A little past noon, Zuko and Aang began their daily firebending training session. Sokka looked on in disinterest at first, simply taking in the scene.

The two boys flowed between the stances as effortlessly as water flowing down a stream. Aang lagged behind Zuko in speed and confidence, but it was barely noticeable anymore. Sokka still preferred to watch Zuko, though. His arms looked especially toned, the sunlight and its shadows defining his muscles. His jet-black hair shone, and his face showed just how focused he was, appearing to be carved out of marble. Man, that boy was dreamy.

_Wait. What in the world am I doing._

Sokka flushed a bright red and rolled over to face the wall. He’d noticed the thoughts about Zuko that popped into his head from time to time. Thoughts that he wasn’t sure he liked. He would never have _wanted_ to be attracted to Zuko, who’d spent months trying to kill him and his friends. It had just… Happened. He was still at a loss for what to do about it. He could just ignore the feelings that nagged at him. That might be the easiest choice. But then again, maybe not. If it were that easy, he wouldn’t be so bothered by this display Zuko was unwittingly putting on as he firebent in his estranged family’s courtyard. Sokka rolled over again. He was just _looking_. Respectfully. What harm could he possibly be doing?

♦♦♦

The following weeks were full of action — important, life-defining events for Sokka and everyone around him. Presumably he had no time for silly things like yearning or poetry, but somehow he always found time for stolen, prolonged glances at Zuko and rereads of the poem from the library. Whoever the subject was, they were the recipient of a strong, pure, beautiful love. He hoped he’d have a love like that in his lifetime. Maybe from Zuko. Maybe not. He’d inadvertently started to memorize the lines, and they repeated over and over in his mind, like a second heartbeat. That poem was one of the forces that pulled him through the fearsome battle on the day of Sozin’s comet.

The war was over, thanks to the Avatar and his friends. They prepared to instate a new era of peace and harmony in the world. Everything felt so new, but at the same time, it was as if nothing had changed at all. 

Zuko looked magnificent in the Fire Lord’s robes.

But, Sokka realized that it could be a fatal mistake to try to pursue anything with Zuko besides a stronger friendship. He was a boy with the weight of the world on his shoulders, and a new romance would surely distract him. Sokka decided that it would be better to wait until the Fire Lord was set on his path. Besides, he had work to do himself.

He knew, though, that his time would come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Chapter 2 coming very soon. Kudos and comments appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

**Year 120 of the Era of Aang — Republic City**

Eight long years had passed since the end of the war, and Sokka had not given up on Zuko. He’d turned down many suitors, the likes of which ranged from people he’d never met who’d heard of his adventures to minor Earth Kingdom nobles to Suki herself. That rejection had hurt both of them, but Sokka knew his fate.

Currently, every member of Team Avatar was staying in the newly-formed Republic City, Zuko and Aang’s greatest feat since the war, in Sokka’s opinion. Rumors flew that Sokka would be the councilman for the Southern Water Tribe, once the constitution was formally hammered out. That idea seemed daunting, though Sokka would gladly take the opportunity to guide his friends’ newborn city to prosperity. Aang was riding the wave of joy and pride for his new creation, and one side effect of that was his zeal for throwing parties. He threw big dance parties in the newly-built but opulent ballrooms, with fine food and live music and lots of dancing. A couple weeks ago, he’d thrown a party each day for three days in a row. He was starting to get a reputation for being a little too fun-loving. Sokka didn’t really share this opinion — Aang was young, and he'd had his entire adolescence stolen away from him by the war. He’d sober up soon enough.

♦♦♦

Sokka let down and redid his wolf tail, hoping to avoid looking unkempt. He was in some of his finest clothes, including a stylishly-cut fur-trimmed jacket with elaborate embroidery, purchased from the finest Northern Water Tribe tailor in Republic City. This was the first party he’d be attending in a week and a half, only because he’d needed a break from the constant festivities. He needed to think. He thought about a lot of things, but especially Zuko. And he’d come to the conclusion that tonight was the night. He glanced down at his hotel room desk. There was a rectangle of fancy cream paper onto which he’d carefully transcribed Kuruk’s poem the night before. That poem had never left his thoughts, and he’d grown to strongly associate it with Zuko. It described him so beautifully and intimately Sokka could hardly believe that it had been written four hundred years before his time. He had labored over the card, making sure that the characters lined up perfectly. There was no room for error. On the bottom left corner, he’d signed it — “Love, Sokka,” in tiny handwriting. His plan was simple: a few hours into the night, he’d ask to speak to Zuko alone. He’d present him with the card, let him read it, and then… Well, he didn’t know how Zuko would respond. He’d have to play the rest by ear.

Tonight’s party boasted a music group from the Fire Nation, and Sokka had heard that the ballroom would be decked out with Fire Nation decor and there’d be platters of fire cakes, rice dishes, fire flakes, and all different varieties of tea. Sokka could get behind that — he’d always appreciated Fire Nation culture. Except when they were actively forcing it on the rest of the world through fear and violence. But those days were behind us.

♦♦♦

The sun had set, and the party had begun. The ballroom was crawling with the Four Nations’ most important people — those intimately involved with the development of the United Republic, Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation nobles, and even Sokka’s father, Chief Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe had made it. And, of course, the Avatar and his inner circle. Aang’s Air Nomad garb was made of slightly fancier fabrics than before and was enhanced a little with subtle embroidery. So much for the rejection of worldliness. Katara hung by him at all times, the two of them exchanging pleasant conversation and, surely, little sweet nothings. Toph had a man on her arm that Sokka didn’t recognize. Zuko had just arrived and was standing in a corner, sipping tea, avoiding the gaze of anyone who might want to talk to the Fire Lord for much longer than was appropriate, let alone enjoyable. The scar on his face made him very recognizable, but it seemed that the people around him got the hint. Sokka couldn’t help but wonder how much longer this time, defined by nights of merrymaking, would last. There was no way it would be sustainable for very long.

Sokka’s night was a flurry of conversation, introductions, blushing eye contact from girls he didn’t know, dancing, and good food. He’d even managed to pull Zuko out onto the dance floor, but only for one song. He had to wait for the attendees to dwindle a little bit before he made his big move, and the ballroom only seemed to grow more and more populated. This time, it was Sokka’s turn to seclude himself in a corner with a cup of tea. Jasmine, brewed the way Zuko liked it. The gentle flavor helped to calm his nerves. Tonight was the culmination of eight years of pure, uninhibited pining: of course Sokka was nervous.

Several helpings of fire flakes, four dances with strangers, and a huge hug from his father later, Sokka figured the time was right. He tracked down Zuko, who was lingering on the fringe of one of the clusters of partygoers.

“Hey, Zuko! It’s been good to see you. Do you mind if I pull you outside for a minute?”

“Of course you can. How have you been?”

“Oh, you know. Same old.”

“It’s the same for me,” Zuko grinned.

♦♦♦

The second-floor balcony was splendid, all pale-gray stone carvings and fountains. The moon was full, and the stars were dazzling.

“So, I have you here because I have something to tell you. Well, something for you.” Sokka produced the card from his jacket pocket, and thanked Tui and La that it hadn’t gotten bent in there. Zuko took it. Sokka leaned onto the railing and stared at the sky, trying desperately to keep his cool.

Moments later, Zuko looked up. “This is-”

Sokka cut him off, unable to make eye contact. “Sorry, you don’t have to respond if you don’t want to, I really don’t mind — wait, interrupting the Fire Lord is rude, isn’t it? Oh, Spirits, I messed up so bad.”

“This poem is beautiful. Thank you.” Zuko’s raspy voice was quieter than normal, saturated with emotion. “And, more importantly… I love you too, Sokka. I’m so glad you did this. You know, I was starting to lose hope, I was wondering if I’d been imagining any kind of chemistry I’d had with you, if-”

Sokka interrupted the Fire Lord again. This time with a kiss. He snaked his arms around Zuko’s shoulders and took his face in his hands, the silk of his robes cool to the touch, his skin warm and bordering on hot. He pulled away, finally. “This moment was worth all those years of waiting.” Zuko nodded in response.

 _I’ve got two knives that are cast in bronze  
_ _they pierce all the way to the soul_

Zuko stared right into Sokka’s blue eyes with his amber ones. Sokka was spellbound. Zuko took both of his hands into his own and rested his head on Sokka’s fur-trimmed shoulder. That moment solidified itself in Sokka’s memory as one of the best of his life.

 _they draw you in with the promise of sin  
_ _like the moth to the flame to the coal._

“Do you want to get back to the party now? I’ll dance with you again,” Zuko said. The two men leaned against the railing of the balcony, overlooking the lush green courtyard, their arms around each other.

“How about we just get out of here?” asked Sokka.

“I’d like that.”

♦♦♦

 _I’ve got hair like the starless night  
_ _it sticks to my lips when I smile_

Just because Sokka and Zuko were adults with important business to do didn’t mean there was no time for puppy love. They’d sit on a bench in City Hall, the Fire Lord and the Republic City Council Chairman, hand-in-hand, absorbed in each other’s presence. Sokka would run his hand through Zuko’s hair, something that most Fire Nationals would abhor. Zuko returned the favor.

 _I’ll wind it with yours and we’ll drift off course  
_ _In a ship touching hearts all the while._

Sometimes, they’d both have the same few days free. They hit destination after beautiful destination, taking in the miraculous beauty of the world, sharing it with each other.

Every day the truth became clearer: they were going to spend their lives together.

♦♦♦

 _For the way I walk is a lantern lit  
_ _that leads you into the night_

In accordance with Water Tribe tradition, Zuko gave Sokka a betrothal necklace. It was a leather strip with small bones stitched around it, more masculine than the typical ribbon and pendant. In return, Sokka forged a new pin for Zuko’s topknot out of pure, gleaming gold.

 _I’ll hold you close and love you the most  
_ _until our end is in sight._

Their wedding combined Fire Nation and Water Tribe customs into one beautiful ceremony and celebration, surrounded by their dearest friends. Sokka read his vows off of a sheaf of cue cards, choking up every few words. Zuko kept his succinct, but the way he stared into Sokka’s eyes as he said them conveyed exactly what he meant.

When Aang pronounced their marriage, they turned to face the attendees, hand in hand. They knew they would face many challenges in their lives, but they would also have each other, to hold close and love the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading my attempt at a multi-chapter fic!! I've been loving writing these, but I realize that slapping my first drafts up here the minute I finish them may not be the best way to do things. I have ideas for even bigger pieces -- look out for a five-chapter Gaang modern/tea shop AU, a fic where Kyoshi and Korra are best friends, and a Zukka oneshot, but this time from Zuko's perspective, and decidedly more angsty. I will do my best to make sure they’re higher quality and not hastily thrown up here.
> 
> As always, Kudos and comments would make my day!!


End file.
